


Possession

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Come Inflation, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, This is pretty heavy, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Read the tags. This isn't a happy fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	Possession

She’d just put Warlock down for his nap when Aziraphale snuck into her rooms. She was bent over, digging around for another pair of stockings when she felt him come up behind her. “How was your day so far, angel?”

He didn’t reply.

She stood with a victorious shout; Crowley was certain she’d need to make a run to Harrods later that evening if she didn’t have an extra pair. Warlock had ripped them with a stick while they played pirates a few hours earlier and while she could have fixed them with a miracle… she’d know it was there, wouldn’t she?

Before she could turn around, two strong hands gripped her waist. She tried to turn her head but he was suddenly at her neck, sucking and licking the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her knees went weak at Aziraphale’s touch, she’d longed for him to touch her like this and lust was quickly making her dizzy with need.

“Not—not that I’m upset but, why now Aziraphale?”

He responded with a hard bite to her neck as a strong arm pulled her hips tight against his hardness.

“Aziraphale?” she asked again.

One hand tore at her jacket, ripping the garment open. The hand tore at her shirt, tearing the soft silk easily with one tug.

The hand around her waist went lower, lifting her skirt up around her hips and resting against her flat stomach.

He turned his attention to her shoulder—now bared to him. His hand travelled up to cup at her right breast, teasing her nipple trough the thin fabric of her bra.

“Az—ah! Oh Satan.” She panted, this needed to end before they went too far. She’d never been touched like this, never wanted anyone but Aziraphale. Just not like this, not rushed and rough.

Not without sweet kisses.

She groaned in pleasure as his fingernails grazed across her sensitive nipple. Her cunt was aching, she could feel herself growing wet. It felt wrong.

“Aziraphale—please, stop.”

He didn’t say a word and made no effort to stop his ministrations.

“Ah! Oh fuck. Fuck. Aziraphale. Shit.” Crowley tried to pull away only to find herself suddenly pinned to the bed.

She realized tears had begun to creep down her face which had become red with shame.

“Aziraphale, stop. Please. I can’t…”

He wasn’t even supposed to be on the estate today, he’d been given the week off so why the fuck was he here?

She knew his touch, the feeling of his aura thrumming beneath his corporation. His scent permeated the air, she could taste him on her tongue and it was too much.

“Please. Stop.”

He flipped her over, easily pinning her hands above her head with one strong hand.

Seeing him was worse, his eyes were unfocused. The color wrong. He was under some kind of spell or enchantment. This wasn’t him. Her Aziraphale would never do this.

The cruel part of her brain whispered that this would be the only way he’d ever want to have her. Why would an angel such as Aziraphale ever want such a lowly demon as herself? Cast out as an Archangel and tossed to the side by her brother. She was nothing.

Aziraphale’s free hand easily ripped the remains of her bralette before lowering his mouth to such at her pert nipples.

She was sobbing now. This was wrong and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. She didn’t want to hurt Aziraphale.

She loved Aziraphale.

Loved him so fucking much it hurt.

But to look in his eyes and see such coldness.

It broke her in ways falling never had.

As he made work of her breasts, she felt his hand move, lower and lower still.

A firm digit pressed against her cunt through her underwear. He found her clit and began to stroke it through the flimsy fabric.

She could feel something rising within her, she’s masturbated enough with her typical effort but rarely with this. It rushed over her quickly, she came hard—soaking her underwear.

He paused for a moment, meeting her gaze for what felt like hours. Her face was red and wet from crying. Her mascara had run and her favorite lipstick had been smudged.

“Aziraphale, please. Not like this.”

He didn’t answer, for a moment she thought he might come back to her. His eyes seemed to take on their familiar color for a short second but then glazed over once more.

His mouth found her neck, sucking bruises into the tender flesh.

She realized too late that he’d come to rest between her legs, his free hand tugged at her underwear, ripping them to shreds.

“Aziraphale.” She whispered, “please, no.”

He let her hands go as he tugged at his pants, kicking them off and into the floor. He watched her, unmoving.

She could feel his heavy prick against her thigh. “Zira, Angel. I’ve never—please.” She was pleading, “not like this. I want you, I do but not like this. I can’t bear it. Please.” She pushed against him, trying in vain to shove him off, to get free of his hold.

In one swift movement his lips claimed hers, his tongue pushing its way past her lips and into her mouth. He tasted just like she always imagined, of tea and peppermint. He pushed her legs further apart, his bobbing cock so close to her sopping cunt.

He took himself in hand, lining himself up with her entrance and pushed in.

His cock was fat, painful as he slowly entered her—unable to breach her completely the first time.

Crowley cried out in pain into Aziraphale’s mouth. The pained gasp being kissed away by swollen lips.

He pulled out then pushed back in, meeting resistance only for a moment before finding himself fully seated within her.

Her hands lay beside her, she’d gone limp. He placed her legs around his waist as he pulled out of her setting up a brutal pace.

There was no tenderness.

His hips snapped into her over and over, his cock ramming against her cervix with each forceful thrust.

His forehead rested against hers as he pounded into her.

She could feel his cock thickening in her as he came closer and closer to his release.

Crowley could feel another orgasm rising, being forced out of her. It hit quickly and powerfully. Her inner muscles clenched as she shouted her release. His hands squeezed her hips painfully as he thrust one last time into her.

She could feel his seed, Aziraphale’s warmth deep in her womb.

It was so hot inside of her, so much of it she briefly wondered how she’d possibly hold it all.

He was still for a moment before falling boneless atop her.

Crowley realized Aziraphale had likely passed out. His softening cock slipped out of her as she finally was able to push him over and off of her.

She lay there, her cunt aching—she could feel something still against her cervix. Something keeping Aziraphale’s seed inside of her. She tried to remove it to no avail, whatever it was lodged firmly in place. Her abdomen was slightly swollen with him, there wasn’t anything to do but wait until Aziraphale woke up and pray he’d recovered.

She winced as she stood, cleaning herself up in the bathroom. When she left, her face was free of tears and redness. The bruises on her neck were covered by a long-sleeved dress. Her hair and makeup were once again perfectly in place.

An hour later, Aziraphale began to stir. He sat up disoriented. “Crowley? Why am I here?”

The demon looked at him sadly, “you don’t remember?”

He shook his head then gasped, eyes widening in shock. “Crowley, no.”

She slumped defeated, “afraid so.”

“Crowley. My dear… I’m sorry. I—I don’t know what happened. The last thing I remember is sitting down to read a new first edition I’d gotten in...”

“So that wasn’t you? You didn’t finally decide to teach the demon a lesson?”

He looked stricken, “No! Never, not to you.”

Crowley eyed him then sighed. “I have work to do. See that we never speak of this again.” She turned and strode out the door.

Four months later, she realized her clothes were getting tight and her breasts had begun to grow.


End file.
